TOW The Blind Date
by kirauza343
Summary: Chandler knows his crush only sees him as a friend, but what happens when the two accidentally end up on a blind date? Mondler AU, set at the beginning of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is set towards the beginning of season 4, shortly after the beach trip. Dan works with Chandler and wants to go on a date with Valerie (a Bloomindales employee), but Valerie wants to make it a double date so they each invite a friend.**

"My friend's on his way, he said he got held up at his apartment. Some sort of pet emergency," Dan explained, noticing Monica eyeing the empty seat beside him. "I swear he's coming," he added hastily as both women turned to look at him.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been stood up on a blind date," Monica sighed as she took a sip of her wine. _It's not like I was looking forward to this anyway_ she thought. The restaurant was nice, a good venue for the double date Monica found herself reluctantly a part of.

"No, he'll show up. He knows I won't let him hear the end of it, especially after all the moping he's done over this girl…" Dan replied, suddenly wishing he'd shut up once he saw Monica's face.

"You brought a guy who's pining over another woman?" Monica said, exasperated.

"No, uh, he says it's just a crush," Dan began, before his eyes caught the man they'd been waiting for. "Oh thank god," he muttered as the man approached them.

"Sorry I'm late I just…" he began until he took a look at the people at the table. His eyes met Monica's and the confusion in her expression mirrored his own. "Monica? Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked, taking another look at the rest of the party to make sure he was in the right place.

"I was just about to ask you that," Monica replied, pleasantly surprised to see a friendly face. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ she thought.

"You two know each other?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, Monica lives across the hall from me," he replied, taking in her appearance. The blue dress really brought out her eyes, as if Chandler needed any more reason to gaze into them, and hung nicely on her frame. "I'm Chandler by the way," he said as he snapped himself out of his trance, shaking Valerie's hand before taking a seat.

"Valerie," she said politely.

"So, Dan says you have a crush on someone," Monica said with a smile. She thought they told each other everything, so part of her was a little surprised that he hadn't mentioned it before, but that was overshadowed by a need to know who the girl was. Chandler stared at her, speechless. "Well, what's she like?" she nudged playfully.

"Well uh sh-sh-she uh…that is to say uh…" he stammered as he tried and failed to stop himself from blushing. "You, uh, you wouldn't know her," he managed after a moment of floundering. He looked over to Dan and Valerie to change the topic, but the two were engrossed in their own conversation. "It's really not a big deal," Chandler added hastily, but Monica didn't believe him.

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything," Monica said, smiling as she took his hand with hers. Chandler was mercifully spared having to give her an answer by the waiter. After the party had placed their orders, Chandler turned his attention back to Monica.

"So how did you get roped into this?" he asked, eager to start a topic not related to his growing crush on the brunette.

"Valerie works at Bloomingdales and asked Rachel to be here for moral support," Monica began.

"Wait, are you telling me that you've been Rachel this whole time? Wow I've been calling you Monica for years," Chandler joked, bringing a smile to both his face and hers.

"Rachel was feeling sick and asked me to take her place, so here I am," Monica finished with a playful glare, taking a sip of wine. "Honestly, I was kind of dreading it. I hate blind dates," she admitted.

"Me too. Dan had to beg me to be the date for Valerie's friend. But then again, I knew this couldn't be any worse than the last blind date I went on," Chandler agreed with a smirk as Monica realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah, wasn't Janice your last blind date?" Monica asked, laughing as he gave her a nod.

"You have no idea how relieved I was to see that you _weren't_ Janice," he admitted before growing quiet for a moment. "I, uh, probably should have mentioned this earlier seeing how this is technically a date, but uh," Chandler began before taking a deep breath. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely, giving her a genuine if somewhat bittersweet smile.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Monica said, her cheeks flushing slightly as she couldn't help but grin. "You're looking good yourself," she noted. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the setting, but he genuinely looked handsome, something she hadn't noticed before. Monica felt herself staring at him and quickly glanced elsewhere. "So tell me about this girl," she said, eager for a distraction. Chandler almost choked on his wine.

"Do you always ask your dates about their secret crushes?" Chandler joked, hoping she would drop it.

"No," Monica reluctantly admitted. "I'm your date?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well if you're not I spent way too much time getting ready," he teased with a smirk. "I don't know about you, but I was told tonight was a date," Chandler said. Monica smiled.

"All right, all right. So what's your first move?" she asked, causing Chandler to raise an eyebrow. "Y'know, your game plan. What does Chandler Bing do on dates?" Monica continued. Chandler laughed.

"Well, he normally doesn't make it this far and when he does the jokes tend to send them running before dessert. And if that doesn't do it he usually says something stupid that pisses them off," he joked. Monica squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Those girls don't know what they missed," she said reassuringly. Chandler looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really?" he asked, flashing a sweet grin.

"I mean, they didn't even get the chance to see your commitment issues pop up," Monica teased.

"Ow," Chandler replied with mock hurt, but Monica could see him trying to suppress a smile. Their food arrived shortly after, and the evening continued with easy conversation and playful banter.

"So I pick up the phone pretending to be Bob and she starts talking about how lousy my…performance was and Ross is standing _right there_!" Chandler finishes as Monica struggles to keep from giggling. Both of their desserts have long since been eaten and Dan and Valerie were long gone. "I mean, I know I'm not the best but it was humiliating! Joey wouldn't have had that problem," he admitted with a sigh.

"Hey, just because Joey's had a lot of girlfriends doesn't mean he's great in bed," Monica pointed out. Chandler glared at her.

"We share a wall," he deadpanned. "Either he's really good or every girl in New York loves agreeing with him," he argued. His eyes widened as he glanced at his watch. "Wow it is really late," he noted looking for a waiter to bring him the check.

"Really, let me see," Monica said, leaning over to check his watch. "Wow, has it really been that long? No wonder the staff's been glaring at us," she noted. Realizing they had a little bit of time while they grabbed the check, she found a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse and started drawing.

"Mon, what are you doing?" he asked, leaning over to see her drawing a diagram of a woman.

"You want to know how to please women right? Well, here's something a lot of guys don't know…"

A few minutes and a couple of numbers later, the check arrived, and both Chandler and Monica were flushed. "So how much for my meal?" Monica asked, reaching into her purse for her wallet, waiting for her blush to fade.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," Chandler said with a smile as he slipped a few bills into the check, leaving a very generous tip as an apology to the staff. "Let's get out of here," he said as he stood.

"Walk me home?" Monica asked playfully.

"I guess I can do that," he teased as the two began the walk home.

"Y'know, that's the best date I've been on in a long time," Monica admitted as they walked. Chandler couldn't help but grin.

"Even the last five minutes?" he asked.

"Even the last five minutes," she confirmed. "I can't remember ever being comfortable enough with a guy to talk about something like that on a date."

"Would you…would you want to maybe," Chandler stammered as he stopped walking. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I dunno…do this again?" he asked hesitantly. Monica thought for a moment. This was _Chandler_. It was only a few weeks ago that she'd said he wasn't boyfriend material, but now she wasn't so sure. Part of her hesitated. Chandler was her best friend, and she didn't want to lose him if this didn't work out, but at the same time she'd never had a first date like that before.

"I…I think I'd like that," Monica decided with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Oh look, another chapter. I'll try to update every few days, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for all the feedback; I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy :D**

"Really?" Chandler asked, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah," Monica replied with a smile that quickly disappeared. "Wait a minute, you're not just gonna use me to get over this girl are you?" she asked, eyeing him knowingly.

"N-no," Chandler stammered, instinctively reaching out to touch her arm. Monica raised an eyebrow. Chandler sighed. "Look Mon, you're the girl I have a crush on," he admitted, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Really?" Monica asked, pleasant surprise evident in her voice. "Since when?" she asked, curious.

"Since Montauk," he said, placing his hands in his pockets. A look of realization dawned on Monica's face.

"Oh my god, I thought you were kidding when you offered to be my boyfriend!" Monica admitted, shooting Chandler an apologetic glance.

"Well I kinda was at first. But then I got to thinking about it and realized that part of me wasn't joking," Chandler confessed. "And it all went downhill from there," he joked.

"But that was weeks ago, why haven't you said anything?" Monica asked.

"This coming from the woman who spent an entire weekend rejecting me," he lightheartedly pointed out. Monica playfully glared at him like she always did when she wanted him to take things seriously. "I didn't think you felt the same way and even if by some miracle you did I was worried what it would do to our friendship. You're one of my best friends, and I didn't want things to get weird between us," he admitted.

"Well, tonight wasn't weird," Monica said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Actually, it was really nice," she said, instinctively moving closer to him. Chandler wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"So…tomorrow night then?" he asked.

"It's a date," Monica answered with a smile as they reached their apartment building. "What are we going to tell others?" she asked, her tone growing more serious as she remembered their friends. Chandler froze for a moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything," he hesitantly suggested. Monica eyed him curiously. "Think about it. Everyone will make a big deal out of it and if things don't go well it'll be like Ross and Rachel all over again, _and_ Ross would kill me if he knew I was going out with his little sister," Chandler reasoned.

"And it's just one date. We don't need to get everyone involved for that," Monica agreed dismissively, even though part of her knew that this wasn't going to be a 'just one date' sort of relationship.

"Exactly!" Chandler said, his feelings mirroring her own. "I'll just tell everyone I'm 'working late' tomorrow," he suggested with a smirk.

"And my blind date went well, so I'm seeing him again," Monica added, causing Chandler to give her a look of mock outrage.

"That's not a story!" he playfully protested.

"Rachel knows I went on a date tonight," she pointed out. "I just won't mention it was with you," she added with a smile as she found her arms wrapping around his neck. This seemed to catch Monica by surprise just as much as it did Chandler. Slowly she closed the gap between their faces and soon he gently pressed his lips to hers. Gentle soon turned to passionate and Monica found them separating too soon. "Wow," she stammered. "You're a really good kisser," she noted.

"Well I have kissed over four women," Chandler joked, but Monica could see he was just as flushed as she was. Monica smirked and gave him another kiss, this time letting her lips linger at the end.

"I should get going," she said reluctantly.

"I'll head up in a few minutes. We don't want them to think we've been out this late together," he joked. Monica let out a small laugh. "Goodnight Monica," he said with warm smile.

"Goodnight Chandler," Monica said, her smile as giddy as her spirits and she walked up the familiar stairs. Her heart was pounding in excitement and her head couldn't get over that amazing kiss.

No, this was not going to be a 'just one date' sort of relationship.

* * *

"Morning Rach," Monica said, unusually chipper as she flipped another pancake. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked as she continued to cook.

"Yeah, I took some cold medicine that knocked me right out. I didn't even hear you come in last night," she said, emphasizing the right out. "Ooh, are those pancakes? Joey'll be happy," Rachel added, making her way to the bathroom. "Oh, and Mon, thank you soooo much for last night; I really owe you one," she said, poking her head around the fridge.

"Don't worry about it," Monica said with a smile, turning her attention back to breakfast. Her bright mood did not go unnoticed, and Rachel crossed her arms as a smirk formed on her face.

"Sounds like somebody had fun," she observed.

"We're going out again tonight!" she admitted, unable to contain her excitement.

"That's great!" Rachel replied, ecstatic for her friend.

"I know!"

"And you said you hate blind dates," Rachel pointed out, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Well, normally I do," Monica argued. "But, he turned out to be a really great guy! We ended up talking for hours and it just felt right ya'know," she recalled dreamily.

"Did you kiss him?" Rachel asked with an inquisitive smile. Monica's face gave her the answer to that. "Was he a _good_ kisser?" she restated.

"Better than good," Monica said with a grin.

"Mon, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel said, giving her a hug. "So, what's his name?" she asked, eager for details. Fortunately, Monica was spared having to answer by the front door opening.

"Hello children," Chandler said, announcing himself to the ladies with a little more pep in his step than usual. Joey wasn't far behind.

"Hey you two," Monica said, thankful for the distraction. She fought a smile as she and Chandler shared a brief glance, and she could see him doing the same. "I hope you're hungry," she said, adding the finished pancakes to the massive stack already amassed on a plate.

"Aw, I love pancakes!" Joey said, already forking five pancakes onto his own plate.

"So Mon what's his name?" Rachel asked again, grabbing her own plate of pancakes. Chandler shot Monica a worried glance who in turn quickly focused on breakfast.

"What's whose name?" Joey asked, his mouth full of food. Meanwhile, Ross walked in.

"Her date last night! She said she met a really great guy on her blind date last night, and I want every detail," Rachel explained, her focus on Monica.

"Ew, can you please wait until I'm not around to talk about my little sister's love life?" Ross asked. Monica breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Fine," Rachel reluctantly conceded. "But tomorrow night we are having a girls' night," she insisted, to which Monica agreed. The rest of breakfast passed without incident as one by one the friends went their separate ways to work, until all that remained were Monica and Chandler.

"So, you met a 'really great guy' last night?" Chandler asked with a smirk as he helped her clean up the kitchen.

"Maybe," she teased, placing the plate she was holding on the table as she wrapped her arms around his neck to lean in for a kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her closer, unable to get enough of her. "When's your lunch break?" she asked breathlessly.

"Noon. Want to grab something then?" Chandler asked.

"I'll meet you at your office," Monica replied with a smile before kissing him again. Chandler was the first to pull away, though Monica could feel his hesitation.

"I've gotta go," he said reluctantly.

"See you soon," Monica said with a smile, drawing him in for one last kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows and I hope you enjoy!**

"Good morning Rachel," Valerie said, looking up from her desk as Rachel walked in.

"Hey Val," she replied, taking her a seat at her own desk. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling any better?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, I think having a good night's sleep really helped. So, how was your date?" Rachel asked, quickly slipping into gossip mode.

"It was all right," Valerie said with an indifferent shrug. "I think your friend had a better time with her date," she added with a knowing smile.

"Mm, I know," Rachel said, remembering how giddy Monica looked at breakfast. "Makes me wish I wasn't sick last night," she mused, a touch of jealousy showing in her voice.

"I don't know, I don't think he was really your type," Valerie observed. Rachel stared at her. "He was more of a funny guy. I think they knew each other beforehand…neighbors I think," she recalled vaguely. Rachel's eyes widened.

"He's her neighbor?" she asked, incredulous. Her mind immediately flashed to the guys across the hall. She immediately eliminated Joey knowing that funny wasn't his thing which left Chandler. But Monica had mentioned that the guy was a great kisser and Chandler didn't strike her as that kind of guy. Besides, they were just friends! "Are you sure about that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I think so. They definitely knew each other," Valerie replied confidently. Rachel hesitated a moment before asking her next question.

"What was his name?" she asked, trying to put together the pieces. Valerie paused, thinking it over.

"I don't really remember…Charlie maybe? No, that's not it. Chad?" Valerie contemplated, trying to remember. Rachel frowned.

"His name wasn't Chandler by any chance…was it?" Rachel asked, her attention completely on Valerie as she waited for a response. Valerie's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"Noooooo," Rachel gasped, unable to believe it. "Monica…and _Chandler_? This is unbelievable!" she cried, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Not if you saw what I did last night," Valerie said with a smile. "The way they talked, it was like they were the only two people in the room. They didn't even notice when Dan and I left," she recalled.

"This is huge! You've got to give me more details," Rachel begged.

"Rachel, they just talked," Valerie said, amused.

"Oh honey they did more than just talk," Rachel assured her. _Who would have thought that Chandler would be a good kisser_ she thought. This piqued Valerie's interest.

"So she _was_ the girl he had a crush on," she mused. Rachel stared at her.

"He had a _crush_ on her?" Rachel asked, unsure how to process all of this new information.

"Well he had a crush on _someone_ ," Valerie said with a laugh. "You should have seen his face when your friend asked him about it. I thought he was just caught off guard, but I could tell by the way he looked at her that there was more to it than that," she added.

"Do you think he loves her?" Rachel asked, curious. Valerie chuckled.

"I don't know, I was kind of busy on my own date," she joked. "Anyways, we should get to work," she pointed out, gesturing to the clock on the wall.

"Okay, okay," Rachel said dismissively as she did just that, despite her mind focusing on one thing and one thing only.

* * *

"Mr. Bing, there's someone here to see you," a voice droned through the speaker in Chandler's office. Chandler glanced at the time and noticed it was right around noon.

"Send them in," he said, a smile on his face as the door opened. "Hey Mon. Ready for lunch?" he asked, grabbing his coat as he stood up, freezing when he realized it wasn't Monica who walked in. "Hey there Joe," he stammered, trying to act casual.

"Nice secretary. Is she seeing anybody?" Joey asked, completely oblivious to his friend's nervousness.

"I, uh, don't think so. What are you doing here?" he asked, before remembering. "Right, lunch," he remembered, inwardly cursing his forgetfulness. Chandler placed a hand on his head as he tried to figure this out, but was interrupted by his secretary's voice.

"You have another visitor Mr. Bing," she said.

"Let 'em in," Chandler answered, and Joey looked at him, confused. "I thought I'd invite Monica to join us," he explained, thinking quickly. Joey nodded in understanding.

"That's great!" Joey responded with a grin.

"All right Chandler, I hope you're hungry becau-" Monica began, stopping when she saw Joey. "Joey…hi," she said, her eyes darting from Joey to Chandler.

"I was just telling Joey that I invited you to join us for our weekly lunch," Chandler informed, mouthing sorry when he was sure Joey wasn't looking.

"Well what're you waiting for, I'm starving!" Joey protested, hurrying out of the office practically dragging the pair.

"Where're we going Joe?" Chandler asked casually.

"That place with the chicken!" Joey answered vaguely. "You know, the place by place with the hot sandwich ladies," he added, noticing Chandler's confused expression.

"Chicken? I could eat some chicken," Monica affirmed positively.

"This place is great, they've got the best dirty rice and beans," Joey began, practically salivating as they walked. He was still talking about food by the time they arrived. "Well I've got to use the bathroom," he announced, leaving the pair alone.

"I am so sorry about this," Chandler apologized, surprised to see that Monica looked more amused than anything. "What?" he asked flatly.

"Oh nothing," she said with a smile.

"Come on, what is it?" he probed, genuinely confused.

"This is kind of exciting," she admitted, her eyes sparkling with delight. "I mean, Joey has no idea why I was really at your office!" Monica said, her infectious smile quickly spreading to Chandler.

"It is, isn't it?" he mused.

"So where were you going to take me?" she asked flirtatiously, her eyes occasionally glancing toward the direction of the bathroom to watch out for Joey. Chandler's was briefly caught off guard but quickly regained his composure.

"Well you'll have to have lunch with me some other day to find out," he replied optimistically. Monica could feel her heart racing at the realization that she wasn't the only who thought this would be more than a one or two-time thing. Chandler's smile quickly faded as he noticed his roommate heading towards them. "Joey," he whispered, and Monica gave him a small nod. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, and the pair found it difficult to focus on Joey when they only had each other on their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: One of these days I'll update when it isn't late at night but today is not that day. As always, thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows. I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out (even if the second part's a little shorter than I'd like), so I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Rach," Monica called absentmindedly from her bedroom as she heard the apartment door open. She was intently focused on finding a dress, preferably one Chandler hadn't seen before, which was proving surprisingly difficult. Her eyes soon caught sight of a little black dress she'd recently bought, and Monica grabbed it with a victorious smile. Within a few minutes she was ready, walking into the living room almost right into Rachel. "Sorry," she apologized.

"You look nice," Rachel observed with a knowing smirk. Monica gave her a confused look.

"I have a date," she reminded the blonde.

"Oh I know," Rachel replied, her smirk remaining. "So what's his name?" she asked casually, taking a seat on the sofa.

"John," Monica quickly answered, using the first name that popped into her head. Rachel frowned and crossed her arms.

"Really? Because I heard his name was Chandler," Rachel disagreed. Monica froze.

"What? That's ridiculous, I mean, me and _Chandler_? Wh-where did you hear something that crazy?" she shot back weakly.

"Monica, I work with Valerie! You know, one half of the _double date_ you went on? She told me everything," Rachel revealed, and Monica just stared at her dumbfounded. "Why would you lie to me? Did you think I would judge you or something? I mean yeah it's _Chandler_ but you've dated weirder men!" she asked, hurt. Monica took a deep breath.

"We just don't want anyone to make deal out of this," she calmly explained.

"It kind of is a big deal!" Rachel pointed out.

"Rach, we've been on _one_ date," Monica argued. "And there's more," she admitted after a moment.

"Like…?"

"Well, we're both really bad at relationships. I mean, _Janice_ is the most serious relationship Chandler's had and you just pointed out that most of the men I date are weird," she began, earning a small chuckle from Rachel. "We want a chance to see if this will work without pressure from everyone," she said. "And if it doesn't work out we don't want to end up like you and Ross. When you two split up it was like the whole group split up. Anytime you two had a fight the rest of us were caught in the middle," she admitted.

"How does keeping it a secret keep you from being like us?" Rachel asked unconvinced.

"Well if we did break up we'd have to act normal around you guys. Besides, how much of what happened in your relationship was because Ross listened to Chandler and Joey?" Monica asked knowingly.

"Point taken," Rachel begrudgingly admitted.

"So…could you please keep this a secret?" Monica pleaded, looking Rachel square in the eyes. Rachel sighed.

"All right," she reluctantly agreed, earning a smile from Monica. "But I want to know everything," she added quickly.

"Deal," Monica said with a grin.

"So is he really that good of a kisser?" Rachel probed, remembering their conversation that morning. Monica nodded, practically giddy. "Huh. Who'd've thought," she mused.

"I've got to get going," Monica said, realizing the time. She paused before walking out the door, turning back to face her roommate. "Thanks Rach," she said earnestly.

"I mean it, when you get back I want every detail," Rachel insisted with a smile as Monica shut the door behind her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her roommate so excited for a date. Even her last serious boyfriend Pete didn't get her that enthusiastic, and their first date was in Rome! "Have fun Mon," she whispered to no one.

* * *

Chandler frowned as he looked as his watch as he waited in front of the restaurant. It wasn't like Monica to be late. He scanned the crowd of people on the sidewalk, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the brunette. Chandler felt his breath catch at the sight of her. "Wow…you look beautiful," he expressed with a warm smile. Monica smiled as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Sorry I'm late," Monica apologized before giving him a quick peck on the cheek as an apology. "Rachel held me up. She…knows about us," she admitted hesitantly.

"Dan's date works with her," Chandler recalled, closing his eyes as he connected the dots. "How'd she react?" he asked nervously.

"Well she's mad that I lied to her, but she's agreed to keep us a secret," Monica said.

"You got _Rachel Green_ to agree to that?" he asked disbelievingly. Monica nodded. "You got the queen of gossip to hide something as big as two of her friends going on a date?" he asked, shooting Monica an impressed look when she nodded again.

"Oh come on, you know I always win," she said playfully, earning a chuckle out of Chandler. "This place is nice," she observed, changing the topic.

"Ross told me about it," he said, earning a curious look from Monica. "We guys may not talk as much as you girls, but we do talk about some things…like nice places to take dates," he explained. "Just be glad I didn't use one of Joey's favorite places," he joked, earning a smirk from Monica.

"Let me guess, most of them are sandwich places," she teased.

"Actually they're 100% vegan," he quipped, this time getting a laugh. Chandler smiled at the sound, which was quickly becoming one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"You know, I'm really glad you ended up being my blind date," Monica admitted with a smile. Chandler gazed into her eyes and gently grabbed her hand with his.

"Me too," he agreed wholeheartedly.

"What, no joke?" she teased lightheartedly.

"Well if you want a joke…" he began playfully, causing Monica to giggle. After a delicious dinner filled with easy banter, the two found themselves walking up the stairs of their building.

"I had a really great time tonight," Monica said with a smile.

"Me too," Chandler agreed with a warm grin, chancing to give her one last kiss outside of their apartments. "You know…Joey's gonna be out on a date all night if you, uh, want to come in," he suggested nervously, face flushed and eyes looking to hers for an answer. Monica found it cute and grinned.

"Okay," she answered, feeling excitement rising through her. She found herself kissing him again, this time more passionately as they stumbled backwards, hands awkwardly finding the doorknob as they tumbled through the door to his apartment. Monica fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he pulled her into his room.

"Are you sure about this?" Chandler asked between kisses, knowing that if they did this things would never be the same between the two.

"Oh yeah," Monica eagerly agreed, crashing her lips to his and Chandler wasn't one to argue with that.


End file.
